generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Peter Meechum
Dr. Peter Meechum jest ojcem Sary Meechum i ekspertem w dziedzinie nanotechnologii oraz głównym programistą, biorącym udział w projekcie nanitów. Jako jeden z niewielu przeżył wybuch nanitów. Niegdyś, Peter przekształcił się w E.V.O. ze zdolnością do zamieniania innych istot żywych w posłuszne mu zombie, jednak został wyleczony przez Rexa i dla swojego bezpieczeństwa zamknięty w bunkrze. Później został zwerbowany do Providence, by wziąć udział we wznowionym nanoprojekcie. Wygląd Peter jest wysokim mężczyzną, posiadającym okrągły kształt głowy i bladą cerę. Jego krótkie włosy są ciemnoszare, a na skroniach wyraźnie siwe. Ma brązowe oczy i ze względu na wiek, widoczne są też niewielkie zmarszczki. Ubrany jest w szary garnitur, pod którym znajduje się biała koszula z brązowo-szarym krawatem. Jako E.V.O., Peter stał się wielkim mutantem z olbrzymią głową złożoną z brązowych segmentów. Twarz posiadała jedynie ogromne usta, wewnątrz których widoczna była głowa Meechuma. Ciało mężczyzny było widoczne pod szczęką. Cały czerep połączony był z czterema krabimi odnóżami długą i cienką szyją zbudowaną z czarnej kości. Wydawałoby się, że jedynie obręb głowy podległ mutacji, ponieważ wciąż mógł kontrolować swoje ludzkie ciało. Osobowość thumb|Peter jako [[E.V.O.]] Peter jest osobą o oschłym i poważnym charakterze. Bywa sceptycznie nastawiony do większości wydarzeń, w których bierze udział. Jako jeden z pierwszych naukowców z projektu nanitów opuścił program, twierdząc, że praca nad nanitami była jednym z najgorszych doświadczeń w jego życiu. Był pracowity, ale szybko niecierpliwił się. Jednak, gdy bliska mu osoba zostaje narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, jest zdolny do bohaterskich czynów, co udowodnił, gdy zamienił się w E.V.O., aby pracować dla Van Kleissa i ocalić swoją córkę Sarę. Umiejętności Peter jest bardzo inteligentnym naukowcem i deweloperem technologicznym, który brał udział w projekcie nanitów, dlatego posiada ogromną wiedzę na temat stworzonych w nim nanitów. Był głównym programistą, który zajmował się pisaniem programów do mikrorobotów. Jego inteligencja jest na poziomie zbliżonym do Cezara, Gabriela czy Van Kleissa. Byłe umiejętności Jako E.V.O., Peter posiadł zdolność do aktywowania nanitów zwykłych ludzi poprzez dotyk i zamieniania ich w ten sposób w podwładne marionetki. Początkowo Providence wierzyło, że Meechum nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad innymi E.V.O., jednak szybko okazało się, że jest w stanie, co udowodnił zniewalając Bobo. Nie był w stanie kontrolować umysłu swoich ofiar, ale manipulował ich mięśniami i nerwami. Po dotknięciu ofiary, zostawała ona pokryta grubą brązową "skórą", rozpowszechniającą się po jej ciele. W postaci mutanta Meechum posiadał również zwiększoną siłę i wytrzymałość. Miał cztery krabie odnóża, które był ostro zakończone, więc mogły służyć jako broń. Kiedy Rex wyleczył Petera, odebrał mu również jego kompetencje. Historia Wczesne życie Peter był słynnym naukowcem, który dołączył do zespołu badaczy, pracujących w nanoprogramie. Zapewnił, że czas spędzony na badaniu i tworzeniu nanitów był najgorszym czasem w jego życiu. Można przypuszczać, że z tego powodu opuścił projekt przed wybuchem nanitów, by zamieszkać w spokojnej dzielnicy w ciasnym apartamencie razem ze swoją córką Sarą Meechum. Generator Rex Teoria strun Osiem godzin przed swoim debiutem, Peter przekształcił się w E.V.O. na skutek uaktywnienia się jego nanitów. W tym czasie, Van Kleiss porwał córkę Meechuma, Sarę, zmuszając naukowca do podjęcia pracy dla przestępcy. Peter nie mając wyboru zaczął siać chaos w Nowym Jorku, zarażając mieszkańców i zamieniając ich w zombie, co, jak twierdziło Providence, miało służyć jako tworzenie armii dla Kleissa. thumb|left|Peter prosi [[Rexa o pomoc]] Wierząc, że Peter poddał się swoim E.V.O. instynktom, Providence wysłało Rexa, Szóstego oraz Bobo, by go powstrzymać i wyleczyć. Kiedy podczas walki Salazar powalił Meechuma, próbował go uzdrowić, ale mutant nie pozwalał mu na to. Z tego powodu Biały Rycerz postanowił użyć bomby wybielającej, aby uniknąć masowej infekcji, mimo protestów Rexa, który twierdził, że ofiary Meechuma nadal są ludźmi, którzy nie mogą kontrolować swoich ruchów. Kiedy agenci dyskutowali, Peter i jego armia uciekli do tuneli metra, ale ponownie zostali zaskoczeni przez Agenta 6 i Rexa. Podczas zamieszania, naukowiec zamienił w zombie Bobo, dzięki któremu uciekł agentom i udał się na Most Brookliński, a tam czekali na niego agenci Providence. Na most przybył Rex, który zadzwonił do Noah i poprosił go, żeby poszukał w mieszkaniu Meechuma czegoś co pomogłoby mu dotrzeć do naukowca. Salazar ponownie spróbował wyleczyć Petera, ale ten zainfekował go. Kiedy chłopak dostał informację o Noah, zapytał naukowca kim jest Sara, co spowodowało, że Peter zaczął paranoicznie mówić, że nie miał wyboru, ponieważ jego córce groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy potwierdził, że to Van Kleiss przetrzymuje dziewczynkę, Rex obiecał, że ją uratuje, jeśli podda się leczeniu. W samą porę, Meechum został wyleczony, a bomba wybielająca dezaktywowana. Po całej akcji, Peter został przeniesiony do centrali, gdzie doktor Holiday przebadała go, aby upewnić się czy mutacja nie powróci. Później, kiedy Salazar uratował jego córkę, przyprowadził ją do jej ojca. Oboje zostali poddani pod ochronę Providence, w celu zabezpieczenia ich przed zagrożeniem ze strony Kleissa i Sfory. Gra pozorów Biały Rycerz wyjawił, że Peter był naukowcem, biorącym udział w oryginalnym nanoprojekcie. Po wyleczeniu przez Rexa, dr. Meechum został przeniesiony do puszki Pandory - tajnego bunkra, którego lokalizację znał tylko Biały, by zabezpieczyć go przed wykorzystaniem jego umiejętności i wiedzy do złych celów. Kiedy Providence odkryło miejsce bunkra, Biały Rycerz wysłał swoją grupę z misją przejęcia Meechuma i zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. Podczas walki między agentami, zmiennokształtny E.V.O., znany jako John Wróblostrach, użył swoich mocy, żeby podszyć się pod Petera i wrócić z ekipą Rexa do Zakładu. Z kolei prawdziwy naukowiec został przetransportowany do centrali Providence przez grupę agentów. thumb|[[Cezar Salazar|Cezar i Peter w Zoo pupilków]] W siedzibie organizacji, Cezar oprowadził Petera po Zoo pupilków i przedstawił mu kilka nowych metod, które obecnie stosowane są wobec E.V.O. przez Providence. Kiedy Meechum zaczął zastanawiać się co stało się z Białym Rycerzem, pojawił się Czarny Rycerz, która skomentowała jego nieobecność, mówiąc, że zaszły rutynowe zmiany władzy. Gdy opuściła grono naukowców, Meechum wspomniał Salazarowi, że nigdy jej nie ufał, sugerując, że znał ją w przeszłości. Gdy udali się na dalsze zwiedzanie obiektów Providence, brat Rexa powiedział Peterowi, że agencja wznawia program nanitów, i w tym celu go zwerbował. Dr. Meechum zastanawiał się kim będzie konieczny do restartu projektu specjalista od nano-łaczeń, kiedy Cezar otworzył jedną z cel w Dziupli i wskazał na Van Kleissa. Peter był zirytowany myślą współpracy z osobą, która porwała jego córkę, ale Salazar stwierdził, że nie ma nikogo kto nadawałby się do tej operacji lepiej niż szalony Kleiss. Mimo, że niezrozumiale bełkotał i mówił do siebie, Van Kleiss zobaczywszy Petera zareagował z poczuciem zaskoczenia, po czym wrócił do swoich badań, przeprowadzanych w szalony i niestabilny sposób. Później, podczas prywatnej rozmowy, Meechum wahał się czy kontynuować swoją pracę, ale Cezar zapewnił go, że końcowe wyniki ich pracy będą zadowalające i godne poświęcenia. Cel: Konsorcjum thumb|left|Peter jest zaskoczony obecnością [[Gabriel Rylander|Rylandera]] Dr. Meechum w końcu podjął pracę w wznowionym projekcie nanitów, jednakże początkowo był zirytowany wykonywaniem zarówno swojej pracy, jak i zmarłego kolegi Rylandera. Cezar uspokoił go, mówiąc że Gabriel sam wykona swoje obowiązki, ale Peter wierząc, że biolog jest martwy, sarkastycznie odrzucił jego oświadczenie. Salazar aktywował wielką tubę, w której zmaterializował się Rylander, tłumacząc, że na prawdę nigdy nie umarł, tylko rozszczepił się na molekuły. Później, kiedy wszyscy naukowcy rozpoczęli pracę, Meechum był rozczarowany faktem, iż musi pracować z szalonym Van Kleissem i żywym snopem światła, którym był Rylander. Następnie, kiedy grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence pojawiła się w ich laboratorium, Peter rozkazał walczącym przenieść bitwę gdzie indziej, by nie uszkodzić ich wynalazków. Po pojawieniu się Czarnego Rycerza, Meechum rozpaczliwie narzekał, że ich praca jest zagrożona. Później, widoczny był razem z resztą badaczy, przy ukończonym reaktorze nanitów, nad którym pracowali. Ostateczna rozgrywka Peter i reszta badaczy projektu nanitów przebywali w laboratorium, gdzie przetransportowany został nieprzytomny Rex. Gdy chłopak się obudził, Peter zapytał Cezara, w jaki sposób ma zamiar wyciągnąć Meta nanit znajdujący się w ciele nastolatka. Czarny Rycerz stwierdziła, że mogą wyjąć go siłą, ale naukowcy zaprzeczyli, więc postanowiono wykorzystać Cyklotron. Kiedy Czarna i jej pionki zabrali Rexa do maszyny, Peter i Gabriel próbowali przekonać Cezara, że podejmują ogromne ryzyko rozpoczynając proces, który w przeszłości miał katastrofalne skutki. Podczas procesu zaaplikowania Meta nanitów członkom Konsorcjum, Meechum poinformował kolegów o usterce w systemie komunikacyjnym, która uniemożliwiła Cezarowi kontakt z bratem. Po nieudanej procedurze, Peter był zaskoczony końcowym efektem, jakim było rozmieszczenie się robotów nadrzędnych pomiędzy pięciu członków Konsorcjum. thumb|[[Agenci Providence#Czarne pionki|Czarne pionki eskortują Petera do laboratorium]] Później, badacze spotkali się w laboratorium, by przedyskutować niepowodzenie projektu. Peter został odeskortowany do pomieszczenia przez agentów, po czym skarżył się, że warunki w jakich pracują czynią z nich więźniów. Gabriel podkreślił, że wzrost potęgi Konsorcjum jest teraz o wiele większym problemem i zasugerował, by interweniowali. Dr. Meechum zgadzał się z Rylanderem, ale nim mogli uzgodnić plan działania, Czarny Rycerz zażądała, by udali się do sali konferencyjnej. Podczas posiedzenia, członkowie Konsorcjum byli źli, ponieważ zyskali jedynie jedną piątą całej potęgi Meta nanitów i domagali się, żeby badacze znaleźli sposób na naprawienie problemu. Meechum stwierdził, że biznesmeni proszą o niemożliwe, ponieważ próba wyodrębnienia z ich ciał i ponowne wszczepienie nanorobotów mogłaby ich zabić, nie mówiąc o przeżyciu procesu sublimacji. Następnie, kiedy grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence napadła na bazę Konsorcjum, Cezar i Peter opuścili laboratorium, by spotkać się z Rexem i resztą oraz spróbować zatrzymać biznesmenów. Kiedy młody Salazar w gniewie uderza brata, Peter delikatnie wypomina mu, że na to zasłużył. Naukowiec próbował otworzyć drzwi dzielące bohaterów od komory z Cyklotronem, ale nie mógł, ze względu na zablokowany system. Znacznie później, kiedy Rex wchłonął Meta nanity, zyskał boskie moce i rozpoczął światowe leczenie, programista wraz z Gabrielem byli zdumieni masowym leczeniem wszystkich mutantów, a chwilę później zauważył na jednym z ekranów Wyrwę, która uratowała rannego Van Kleissa. Podczas pakowania swoich rzeczy i przygotowywań do opuszczenia ośrodka badawczego, Gabriel wspomniał, że miło było brać udział w projekcie w starym składzie i zaproponował rozpoczęcie nowego programu, jednak Peter ze złością odparł, że wolałby wyrwać sobie zęby, niż brać udział w czymś podobnym. Stwierdził, że to było jego najgorsze doświadczenie w życiu. Lecz chwilę później, ku zdziwieniu Meechum zgodził się wysłuchać nowych planów Cezara. Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 * "Teoria strun" (debiut) Sezon 3 * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) * "Gra pozorów" * "Cel: Konsorcjum" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Gry * "EVO Showdown" Relacje Sara Meechum thumb|Peter ze swoją córką [[Sara Meechum|Sarą]] Sara jest ukochaną córką Petera. Została porwana przez Sforę, by zmusić Meechuma do współpracy z Van Kleissem. Umieszczono ją w nieznanym pokoju w Abysji, skąd została uratowana przez Rexa i wróciła do swojego ojca. Peterowi bardzo na niej zależy, ponieważ był gotów zamienić ponad 11 milionów osób w zombie, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Cezar Salazar Meechum i Cezar byli dobrze zaznajomieni ze sobą jeszcze przed wybuchem nanitów. Utrzymywali dobre kontakty. Salazar zrekrutował go do wznowionego projektu nanitów z nadzieją, że uda im się naprawić nanity. Cezar pokazał swoje dotychczasowe osiągnięcia w Providence Peterowi, wierząc, że z nim osiągnie jeszcze więcej. Mimo drobnych rozbieżności, takich jak spór na temat sprowadzenia Van Kleissa do wznowionego nanoprogramu, czy współpraca z Czarnym Rycerzem, Meechum i Cezar potrafią się dogadać i razem pracować. Czarny Rycerz Kiedy Meechum zapytał Cezara o Białego Rycerza, pojawiła się Czarna, która poinformowała naukowca, że zajęła jego miejsce. Peter wspomniał Salazarowi, że nigdy nie lubił Czarnego Rycerza, co sugeruje, że naukowcy z projektu nanitów już wcześniej znali kobietę. Zostało to potwierdzone, gdy okazało się, że Czarna była wczesnym królikiem doświadczalnym podczas nanoprogramu. Przez cały pobyt w Providence i podczas pracy w bazie Konsorcjum, Peter był sceptycznie nastawiony do planów Rycerza, a gdy razem z Konsorcjum stała się E.V.O., chciał ją powstrzymać przed zdobyciem większej potęgi. Ciekawostki * W grze "Abysus Arena" występują E.V.O. przypominające zmniejszoną formę zmutowanego Petera. * Minifigurka Petera w jego formie E.V.O. jest dostępna wraz z figurką agenta Providence, jednakże cała zabawka jest pomarańczowa, bez żadnych schematów kolorystycznych z serialu. Dodatkowo, na opakowaniu E.V.O. to nazwane zostało Voidoo E.V.O. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Projekt nanitów Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O.